1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer socket, and more particularly to a current inductive timer socket, when an electric appliance starts to operate, current will flow through the timer of the current inductive timer socket, turning on the timer and making it start to count, and after the timer counts to a predetermined value, it will cut off the power supply to the electric appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some people always forget to turn off the electric appliances after use, for example, forgetting to turn off the electric iron after ironing, this is not only power consuming but also the hot iron is likely to ignite the furniture, causing fire. Although the electric appliances may have a timer, if the user forgets to set it, the electric appliances will not be turned off automatically.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.